Only For You
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: After she was brought back, Kairi lives only for protecting. One Shot. One-sided Sesshomaru / OC. The onesided part is the OC, obviously. Review, please?


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha. I do however, own this story and Kairi.**

**And before anyone complains, yes, my OC always has the same name, and always looks the same, maybe with a different hair and eye colour.**

**That is all, everything else is the same.**

**I don't want any complaining.**

**Also, hate mail is loved; I'm sure I'll get some for Inuyasha in this story.**

**I'm starting this out with Kairi already traveling with Sesshomaru, I don't feel like typing 2000 words to have them meet and all.**

* * *

_"I Want to tell you something, Lord Sesshomaru."_

_"What is it, girl?"_

_"...I'm not sure how to explain this correctly. But... all my life, I've never actually felt like I belonged anywhere. I'm very greatful that you allowed me to accompany you, even if only for Rin."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"No... I know you get into fights a lot. Whether you like it or not, there will always be people stronger then you. If you're ever about to be striked down... I will take the blow, even if you don't want me to. Alright?"_

_"Hnn."_

_

* * *

_**CLANG!**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought, their blades crashing together. It's been a while, a couple of months, since the last time the elder and little brother faced off in a match, and the young half demon had progressed greatly.

A girl stood off to the side, across the field from Inuyasha's traveling partners. This was the first time she stood out in the open, so three humans and two demons actually watched her instead of the battle.

She turned around, hearing someone walk up behind her, and saw Rin.

"Kairi, why is Lord Sesshomaru fighting his brother?" Rin, now ten years old, asked.

"They're just playing, Rin. Go back to Ah-un." Kairi turned back around, moving her short black hair from her eyes as she did so.

A year and a half ago, Kairi protected Rin from a strong demon, saving the girl's life, but giving hers. Rin begged Sesshomaru to bring her back, and when his Tenseiga pulsed, he did so. Kairi then traveled with them, becoming somewhat like Rin's body guard when she ran off.

Her bright blue eyes centered on the fight once again, watching every swing from both sides. It was an interesting ability she had, being able to see every move of a fight, almost like she slowed down time. A useful ability, although she could not use it when fighting herself.

She still remembered her promise to Sesshomaru, even though it was a long year ago that she had made it. The promise to give her life to save his. She wasn't even sure if Tenseiga would pulse for her, again; Sesshomaru has never had to bring back the same person more then once.

But, even if it didn't bring her back to life, it's alright. Kairi has a good life, but the world is terrible, one that she wouldn't mind not living in.

She brought her mind back to the fight, waiting for the one slash that got the better of her Lord. Some how, she just knew it was going to be now. It was going to be now that she had to give her life for the one she cared for the most.

Sesshomaru paused in his fighting for one moment, and Inuyasha swung.

Kairi leaped for the battle, her other ability working. When needed, she could have an extra boost of speed, almost like disappearing and reappearing somewhere else, up to half a mile away, although it took a lot out of her. She wouldn't need her energy after this.

Kairi was small enough to slip in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's sword at just the right moment. If Inuyasha were to stop, then he'd just try to kill Sesshomaru another time. He had to finish his swing. She had to die.

Kairi's tear-marked streaked-eyes widened as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga lodged into her shoulder. She didn't think it would hurt that much. As she coughed up blood, she looked up to see Inuyasha's eyes wide in amazement and curiosity.

"D-Don't...bring me...back." Inuyasha pulled his sword out, making Kairi's almost-dead body lift up off the ground. She fell backwards onto Sesshomaru, who wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her up, the other holding Tenseiga, who was pulsing.

Sesshomaru looked down at his Tenseiga, then put it back into it's sheath. If she didn't want to be brought back, he wouldn't use it.

"W-Why did she...?" Inuyasha dropped his sword as his friends came running up behind him.

"We can help her!" Kagome started to reach for her, but Sesshomaru backed away a couple of steps, making the fluff that is part of his body grow larger, lengthening on the ground to put Kairi's dead body on it.

"It's too late." Sesshomaru let his gaze go to Inuyasha, then made his fluff grow even larger, stepping onto it.

A light formed around the two, and then they were gone.

* * *

**Don't ask what happened to the body, be creative.**

**She's dead, in a grave somewhere.**


End file.
